Babettes Fest
Babettes Fest Der dänische Regisseur Gabriel Axel, 1918 – 1995, wuchs überwiegend in Frankreich auf. Nach Dutzenden anderen Regiearbeiten gewann er für "Babettes Fest" 1988 neben anderen Auszeichnungen in den USA 1988 den Oscar für den besten fremdsprachigen Film. Der Film handelt vom Lebensrückblick von vier Personen, die sich in einem Fischerdorf in Nordjütland (wieder) begegnen. In der Rahmenhandlung spricht der alternde Opernsänger ebenfalls über dieses Thema. Der Film wird manchmal auch, eher fälschlicherweise, als Liebesdrama bezeichnet. Inhalt Im 19. Jahrhundert, an der rauhen dänischen Küste Jütlands, ohne Elektriztät und Zeitungen. Damals noch beim Königreich Schweden: Die bildschönen Schwestern Martine und Filippa, Töchter des ehemaligen protestantischen Dorfpfarrers, Probst xx, führen ihr Leben lang ein bescheidenes und sehr gottesfürchtiges Dasein in einem kargen Fischerdorf. Vorgeschichte in deren Jugend, um 1840/50: Als sich der Pariser Opernsänger Achille Papin in Martine und ihre wundervolle Stimme verliebt und der Offizier Lorens Löwenhielm der hübschen Filippa den Hof macht, weisen die beiden Frauen ihre Verehrer ab, um nach den Vorstellungen ihres Vaters ein Leben in frommer Enthaltsamkeit und Pflichterfüllung zu führen. Nach dessen Tod erben die zwei Schwestern das Haus und sehen gemeinsam ihrem Alter entgegen. Sie kümmern sich um Hilfsbedürftige und um Gebetsstunden. Eines Tages steht plötzlich Babette, eine französische Köchin, vor ihrer Türe. Sie ist auf einem Schiff vor den Unruhen und Aufständen in Paris bei der Pariser Kommune (1871) geflohen und hat ein Empfehlungsschreiben von Achille Papin mitgebracht, das die beiden Schwestern von ihrer Pflicht überzeugt, sie aufzunehmen. Von nun an kümmert sich die junge Französin jahrzehntelang ohne Lohn um den Haushalt und bereitet den beiden Frauen nach deren Wunsch und den Möglichkeiten des Dorfladens täglich ihre spärlichen Mahlzeiten zu (Beispiel Brotsuppe). Eines Tages bringt der Postreiter einen Brief. Babette hat einen hohen Geldbetrag in der frz. Lotterie gewonnen. Nun erfüllt sie sich einen Herzenswunsch: Noch einmal richtig kochen. Sie bittet die Schwestern und die übrigen pietistischen DorfbewohnerInnen, ihnen ein opulentes Festmahl zaubern zu dürfen. Skeptisch nimmt die kleine Gemeinschaft ihre Einladung an – fest entschlossen, den fleischlichen Genüssen innerlich nicht nachzugeben und sich um keinen Preis von Babettes Essen beeindrucken zu lassen. Die bestellten Zutaten werden aus Paris mit dem Schiff geliefert. Babette zaubert in der Kleinen Küche und auf dem Holzherd mit vier Platten ein Menü für zwölf Gäste. Darunter auch der General, dem früheren Leutnant, der bereits einmal derartiges in dem berühmtesten und teuersten Pariser [Restaurant, dem Café Anglais, bei einer Siegesfeier geschmeckt hat. Das Anglais existierte bis 1913. Seine Küche prägte zu einem guten Teil das, was noch heute "die französische Küche" weltweit auszeichnet. Erstklassige Zutaten, Sorgfalt der Zubereitung, Sahne, Sahne und Tischkultur. Die kulinarischen Künste der französischen Meisterköchin und der Alkohol wirken nicht nur auf die Geschmacksnerven der Gäste, sondern auch auf die Herzen. Tanz am Dorfbrunnen. Babette bleibt weiter bei den Schwestern. Das Menü * Schildkrötensuppe * Blinis Demidoff (Kaviarblinis) * Getrüffelte Wachteln in Pasteten mit Gänseleberpaté * Käsegang * Endiviensalat mit Nüssen * Mit Rum getränkter runder Napfkuchen mit geeistem Obst * Frisches Obst Begleitende Getränke Jérèz amontillado Sekt Veuve Cl. 1860 Teurer Weißwein Teurer Rotwein Dessertwein Kaffee * Die Rezepte (bei chefsimon.com) Darstellende, Stab * Regie und Drehbuch: Gabriel Axel * Autorin: Karen (in De meist Tania) Blixen * Kamera: Henning Kristiansen * Schnitt: Finn Henriksen * Musik: Per Nørgård (Klavier, Harmonium), Stimme: * Produktion: Panorama Film A/S, Det Danske Filminstitut, Nordisk Film, Rungstedlundfonden * Produzent/-in: Just Betzer, Bo Christensen Mit: * Stéphane Audran (als die fiktive Babette Hersant) * Birgitte Federspiel (Martine, ihre Partien werden von einer bekannten dänischen Wagner-Opernsängerin gesungen) * Bodil Kjer (Filippa) *Jarl Kulle (General Lorens Löwenhielm) * Jean-Philippe Lafont (Achille Papin) * Bibi Andersson (schwedische Hofdame) * Asta Esper Andersen (Anna) * Thomas Antoni (schwedischer Leutnant) * Land: Dänemark * Jahr: 1987 * 103 Min * Kostüme sind z. T. von Karl Lagerfeld Buchvorlage * Buchvorlage T. Blixen: Anecdotes of Destiny Die Schriftstellerin Baroness Karen Christenze von Blixen-Finecke (née Dinesen; 17 April 1885 – 7 September 1962) was a Danish author who wrote works in Danish and English. She is best known under her pen names * Isak Dinesen, used In English-speaking countries, * Tania Blixen, used in German-speaking countries. * She has also published works using the aliases Osceola and Pierre Andrézel. Blixen is best known for Out of Africa, an account of her life while living in East Africa Protectorate, dem heutigen Kenya and for one of her stories, Babette's Feast, both of which have been adapted into Academy Awards-Oscar-winning motion pictures. www * Bei Wikipedia ** de. Fassung ** engl. * de.globe.wikia.com.France Frz. Küche *Sender-Informationen *[http://www.dfi.dk/faktaomfilm/film/da/12.aspx?id=12 www.dfi.dk › faktaomfilm film Babettes gæstebud (Gabriel Axel, DK, 1987). Foto: Peter Gabriel 31 PLAKATER. (Mesterkokken Babette Hersant måtte flygte fra Frankrig efter Pariserkommunen i 1871 og er endt som husholderske for to ...; dänisch) Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Biografie